


The Unnamed Doctor's Grave

by erratoris



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erratoris/pseuds/erratoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna goes to see her dad, but on her way out she always gets distracted by another grave. The unnamed Doctors grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unnamed Doctor's Grave

Sometimes, when Donna goes to see her dad, she gets distracted by another grave as she leaves.

The grave of the Unnamed Doctor. It intrigues her, the old grave with its vines and dead flowers around it.

Sometimes she takes a few flowers from her fathers bouquet and puts them down for him, pulls away the vines and stares at the words. Long forgotten memories sit on the tip of her tongue but they never trip off, like she knows they're there, but she can't quite reach her. But she doesn’t know why they’re there. Why they’re in her head. Like the last fragments of a forgotten dream.

And sometimes, Wilf follows her. He watches her go to the Unnamed Doctors grave. He knows why, somewhere deep down in her mind she still knows that he’s important, if it is the same one that she traveled with, the same one that made her better then left her back on earth. That he’s a huge part of her memory that’s gone. He does look up for him at night, when he’s on his way home from the pub at night, or when he can get up to the allotment to watch the stars. It's only when he can get now, he’s not as young as he used to be.

He wishes that she would remember him. It makes him sad. Knowing that she was an entirely different person. That she was a better person. He wonders sometimes if she ever remembers anything of that time, fragmented dreams of worlds millions of light years away. Nightmares of monsters in the streets. Or if it's just another of those stories that Donna missed. She had the whole of space and time at her fingers. And it slipped away from her.

She wishes that she knew why she put the flowers down for him. It made her sad, sad that this man was unnamed, and that she was missing something inside her. She knew that something wasn’t right when her mum and grandad looked at her. She knew it. It's like she's missing a piece. They look at her sadly, with sympathy. Donna pretends not to notice, there's no need for another fight. She wishes that she could remember what she forgot.

Maybe she would stop feeling sad for no reason, if she remembered. She's spoken to her granddad about it. He told her to stop thinking so silly, _there's no such thing as space men,_ he would tell her, _put it out of your mind._ She always thinks its strange that he tells her that, as when she was little he told her to never stop dreaming. Why does he always say space men? It's not like she even says anything about space. 

Donna sighs, looking at the grave again. "I don't even know who you are," She says, "But I feel like I should be thanking you for something." She sighs and looks down again, "Here I am, talking to a headstone." She jokes, looking up again, smiling this time. "Thank you, Spaceman." 

Hiding, not far away, was the actual Doctor, just one of his routine little visits. He tends to do that from time to time, to check up on his friends; sometimes even help them out as some of them have stayed in the ailen buisness. He smiles brightly as Donna walks back down to the church gate and leaves. Shouting to her granddad not far down the road. He turns back into his TARDIS, and looks out one last time, "You're welcome, Earth Girl."


End file.
